Positioning of objects such as furniture that is intended to include, but not limited to, tables, chairs, beds, appliances, file cabinets, televisions, bookshelves, and couches may cause damage to the floor upon which they rest over significant periods of time. This is particularly true when the floor is covered with carpeting.
Typically, manufactures wish to provide potential buyers of furniture with as many options as possible. As a result, the construction of the furniture, and more specifically, the geometrical make of the area contacting the floor or carpet tends to vary significantly. This can be seen with the number of options and styles of furniture legs available having differing cross-sectional areas. The furniture contact area through the weight of the furniture, undesirably over time compresses the carpet, carpet backing, carpet pile, carpet pad, or any combination thereof.